The Proposal (1983)
Plot Overview Jeff is angered that Kirby is carrying Adam's baby and even for a moment he questions whether Kirby was actually raped. Kirby convinces him otherwise and Jeff will handle it his way. He drives off to the Carrington Plaza construction site. Adam, who is on the top floor, makes a few snide remarks about Kirby wanting it, and the fight is on. As Jeff has Adam's head hanging off the edge 15 stories up, Jeff mentions that Kirby's baby is Adam's. Adam claims that he did not know. Jeff let's Adam go and the two retreat to lick their wounds. Adam returns to Denver Carrington and stays there late thinking about the revelation. Tracy tries to console Adam but Adam really is not in the mood to bed her. Meanwhile, Jeff stops by La Mirage for a drink. Fallon is still in Los Angeles with Peter De Vilbis but Claudia is there for some friendly advice. Claudia does know about complicated relationships. Jeff just does not know what to do. He clearly is still in love with Fallon who does not want him. Claudia advises Jeff just to talk it out. Jeff returns to the mansion and it is apparent that Kirby has packed her belongings. As Kirby left the flight information on the nightstand, Jeff rushes to the airport and finds Kirby who has missed her flight. Kirby tells Jeff that she is tired of running and that she has finally come to her senses that the two of them never should have married. Jeff was vulnerable at the time and Kirby was just so in love with Jeff that she was blinded to the reality. Kirby and Jeff return to the mansion and Adam is waiting to speak to Kirby on the stairs. Kirby does not want to speak with him. Dex is determined to enter into a partnership with Alexis. Alexis keeps pushing him off and with good reason - she is going to make the deal with respect to the tar sands on her own. Dex gets wind of it when she leaves important papers lying around her office and leaves Dex alone in her office. Alexis flies off to Calgary to deal for the leases but learns that Dex has just purchased the company. Alexis will have to deal with Dex and now Dex is not willing to allow for a 50/50 partnership. Now, Dex will give Alexis 40% of the action. Alexis acquiesces and then agrees to meet with Dex in his hotel room to seal the deal. At the Motor Lodge in Calgary, Alexis now seems willing to accept Dex's sexual advances. But after getting Dex all worked up, Alexis leaves and tells Dex that she does not go to bed with the same man who screws her financially in the same day, at least. Dex is not done with her yet. Steven stops by Alexis's penthouse to pick up some papers and finds Mark who bad mouth's Alexis. Steven defends his mother and then goes to Krystle to get a feel on Mark. Steven just does not understand why Mark would agree to be Alexis's body guard when he hates her so. Claudia seems to be getting more comfortable in her role as Mrs. Steven Carrington and even tries to rope Steven into helping her pick an outfit for the upcoming Carousel Ball. But Steven is too busy with work. Steven also suggests, gently, that Claudia take some fashion advice from Alexis and Claudia seems ready to accept her transformation. Krystle turns out to be very competent as head of Public Relations as she takes primary responsibility for the press releases asserting that Denver Carrington is more profitable than Colby Co. Alexis takes exception but Blake is very impressed. The two go on a date to the movies and Blake invites her back to the mansion so that she can make him a western omelette. Krystle finally accepts Blake's invitation to going upstairs. Blake creates a romantic mood and presents Krystle with a big diamond engagement ring. Krystle accepts Blake's proposal. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall * Helmut Berger ... Peter De Vilbis * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ben Marino ... Charlie * Michael John Meyer ... Terry * Marilyn Anderson ... Receptionist * John Blackwood ... Airline Clerk * John J. York ... Workman Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: 17-Oct-1983 to 25-Oct-1983 * Deleted scenes: Adam and Tracy flirt; Peter taks about his friend Ernesto Pinero to Fallon. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Hollywood Park Racetrack (Inglewood). Quotes * Krystle Carrington: Have a nice flight. Are you taking a plane? Alexis Carrington Colby: Krystle, what a wicked sense of humor, I'm almost beginning to find you interesting.